


performing with the curtains drawn

by faerociousbeast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (:, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyones gay, main ship is amasai but the others pop in a lot too, mutual!!! pining!!!, o yea first ao3 fic!!, theyre all so dense, this has no set plotline so. if anything happens dont blame me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerociousbeast/pseuds/faerociousbeast
Summary: hhHDJNGNngn i sincerely apologize for the lack of plot and the excessive description in this chapter... but if you stick around, ill offer you something better (;
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	performing with the curtains drawn

The green haired male stood in place on the stage, arm still up in the air, chest heaving in and out with deep breaths. A dazzling grin stayed frozen on his mouth, and briefly he closes his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the after effect of what he had just created. The blinding spotlights shine at the faint beads of sweat trailing down his face, illuminating his glitter coated outfit. The applause shattering the silence goes muted now in his mind, all of their attention seeking shrieks and gazes fading away behind closed eyelids.

The navy haired boy also stared. He felt his breath catch in his throat as green eyes lazily blinked open to meet his. That same damned smirk from his dreams, only so much closer than before. Sparkling green eyes met his golden ones. He was mesmerized, by only him. There was nothing in this world but Shuichi Saihara, Rantaro Amami, and-

"What you watchin', Shuichi?"

The purple haired boy enters the room, donning his worn out galaxy slippers as always. Shuichi frantically searches for the power button on the remote held tightly in his hands, gazing at the now dark television screen with a longing, almost wistful look on his face. Kaito ruffles the boy's hair, causing him to yelp in surprise and drop the remote. Shuichi freezes for a moment, hesitating between ignoring the object or quickly scooping it up.

"Woah woah woah sidekick- no need to get all tensed up-" 

Kaito bends over, and picks up the remote before Shuichi has the chance to react. In silent horror, he watches as the taller boy plops down beside him on the couch, and clicks the button.

_Uh oh._

Shuichi's mind races. Kaito was generally pretty open, but he was extremely quick to judge and assume things, even though it was usually without bad intentions. Was there any way he could make an excuse..? He's never been the best at lying, but Kaito usually wasn't...the hardest to fool. No offense intended. So perhaps he could just-

"Oh woah, I swear I've seen them before..." Kaito looks intently at the bright screen.

"They're the big popular idol group that everyone's talking about, right? You've got good taste, Shuichi!" Kaito chuckles before slapping his hand on Shuichi's back. The contact breaks Shuichi from his overthinking trance, and he slowly looks up.

Kaito...hasn't said anything? Ah, well, Shuichi must've been overreacting- nobody can tell anything just by the type of music you enjoy. Usually. Especially not Kaito.

No offense to him once again, this sort of thing just...was a sort of weakness. He could be unbelievably dense at times. It usually was a pain, but for now, it allowed Shuichi to breathe a sigh of relief. 

Shuichi shakes his head and turns his focus to the show in front of him, before turning his head in mild confusion. Rantaro and his group weren't even on the screen. Instead, standing in their place, was a group of what looked to be four exceedingly bedazzled girls. 

"No wonder they're so popular..." Kaito muttered under his breath, watching the group perform on the TV. Shuichi could also see why. Not only were they what society calls attractive, but their singing voices together is what truly made these idols people worth paying attention to.

In the back, a darker skinned girl bounced about singing with a higher pitched, more angelic voice. She wore a short baby blue skirt that extended out longer in the back, along with a yellow glitter adorned top that showed her stomach piercings. She had long, white hair pulled into pigtails by large yellow flower barrettes. Her parts were more optimistic, yet had a strange aura about the lyrics, matching the far too large grin on her blue eyed face. 

Beside her, singing with slightly less enthusiasm, stood another girl with pigtails, this time a dark blue. The girl had jewel like blue eyes, and the most intricate outfit of the quartet. She adorned a sleeveless blue dress, with a long flowing skirt that flushed out as she twirled. In her hair, she seemed to have some sort of glitter, because the light catching on the blue locks caused it to shimmer. Her voice was more mellow, still high pitched, but rather surreal in a sense.

One of the girls closer to the front had a different vibe entirely, her singing coming off as more passionate, albeit rather loud. Her pinkish blonde waves were pulled into a ponytail, with the rest of her hair let loose to flow behind her back in a half-up half-down do. Her ensemble was the most revealing, with the top being a sleeveless crop top that appeared to be rather...tight on her frame, and a rhinestone covered skirt with a leg slit, showing off her knee high buckled boots. As she sang, she frequently offered winks and blown kisses to the adoring fans piled in front of her feet.

The girl at the very front, presumably the leader, sang sweetly, with true joy in her lavender eyes. Her dress matched her eyes, with ruffles on the purple bodice. She was a blonde, with her hair up in a high ponytail. The girl swayed slightly in time to the music, obviously enjoying herself immensely, with a soft smile on her face. She seemed rather popular as well, with flowers being flung her way from simps in the audience.

"Hey, what you starin' for Shuichi? The impossible may be possible, but they're literal idols.." Kaito turned off the TV once more, apparently having lost interest in the channel.

Saihara's mouth quirked down into a frown. He knew that all too well. Logically, he knew that this was just a celebrity crush- but his mind couldn't help daydreaming. But even so, if by some odd chance he _did_ get to meet Amami, Shuichi wouldn't ever get chosen over all the squealing fan girls begging for his attention. 

Such was the life of a closeted fan (in more ways than one). Was there ever going to be the possibility of Shuichi somehow being Rantaro's number one..? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhHDJNGNngn i sincerely apologize for the lack of plot and the excessive description in this chapter... but if you stick around, ill offer you something better (;


End file.
